Tetra Baatar
Sgt. Tetra Mehn Baatar, also known as Tet, is an Ateri Military Medical Practitioner (MMP) and former member of the Combine International Municipal Civil-Protection Medical Corps. Despite her military career, she is a prominent anti-war activist and is vocally against the Imperio Estratocrata's military projects and expansion. In late 1246, she wrote a well-known eulogy for Archon Kairus, the previous leader of Aterius, and published it online for all to see. Early Life Tetra was born to Cyrus and Mahla Baatar in December in Acal General Civilian Hospital. As the daughter of a relatively wealthy couple, Tetra was born genetically augmented, boasting hyper-reactive pupils and enhanced night vision, as well as moderately enhanced muscle density, though her augmentations lack the refinement and power of mechanical and nanotechnological counterparts. Tetra, an only child, received a good upbringing, with many opportunities. In Acal, Tetra met Inya Jahid, a poorer child, whom she would form a strong bond with and later become partners. Tetra spent much of her early life volunteering at one of Acal's few animal sanctuaries, alongside Inya, which is where she made her first steps in biology. With plenty of free time even including the volunteering, Tetra delved into creative writing and world-building, and became enamoured with many heroes of legend, with many of her favourite childhood games being based around Ingosi legends, such as Rialoir Luath and the Ateri Pagan God of Wisdom, Éqa. These interests would form the basis for many of Tetra's beliefs, and an aspiration to be like the heroes of legend, who did all they could to be just and righteous and preserve life. These beliefs persisted even into adulthood, until the Combine-Imperial War. Tetra would go so far as to convert to Caminan Paganism, based on Old Ateri beliefs. Late Teenage Years - Early Adulthood At 17 years of age, Tetra and Inya moved from Acal to Vorcia, a feat made possible by her family's wealth. The move to the Imperium's capital allowed Tetra to pursue her academic career more vigilantly, as Vorcia's military culture was significantly less prominent than in Acal. For Inya, it meant a total change of environment, as she was now given access to wealth and a cultural marvel to spend it in. Tetra became more reserved and academic, though her friendship with Inya remained strong. Tetra would go on to study biology and medicine, for a short while, at the National Imperial Academy, at 18 years of age, and attended several miscellaneous lectures from Rami Pavia, ranging from his area of expertise in picotechnology to philosophy and religion. They would form a friendship to last as a result of these lectures, and Rami sponsored her academic career. However, Tetra's academic pursuits would be short lived. In September 1241, Tetra and sixteen other civilians were held hostage by members of an Ateri far-right terrorist organisation in the National Art Museum of Vorcia. Kept captive for 33 hours, Tetra watched as seven of the captives were killed in succession due to a failure to meet demands to release incarcerated members of the group. Eventually, an anti-terrorist task force headed by Zaros Azzanadra eliminated the terrorists and extracted the remaining 10 hostages, including Tetra, safely. Following this, Tetra dropped out of her academic career due to stress and began visiting a therapist regularly. During this period, she also began her romantic relationship with Inya, who relegated a lot of her time to assisting Tetra's recovery. After 6 months of therapy, Tetra returned to normal life, but did not re-enroll in college, instead opting to join the Imperial Medical Corps, beginning her long career as a field medic. Tetra spent a year in training, and became a Specialist Medic after completion. Imperial Military Career Tetra's Imperial career was initially marked by her service in the IMC, the Combine's international policing force, during which she served on Olympus Station, the Combine headquarters, in 1242 just prior to the Imperium's departure. She resided on Olympus alongside Inya, and the station's multinationality gave her a greater view of Ingos' cultures than ever before. Here she would solidify her social and political views, enjoy a wide variety of luxuries and assist Inya in getting a job aboard the station. She was also present for the arrival of the SR-2 Mahtiid on the station during the Erebos Incident, and would see Zaros for the last time before his death and transformation, as well as the rest of the Mahtiid crews, who she regarded as heroes in their own right. Her career in the IMC, however, was cut short by the sudden Imperial Exodus from Ingos, as she was recalled to the Imperium in order to be assigned a ship alongside Inya. The two were separated for some time, only in contact, and even then not in person, on a few occasions as Tetra's military career saw her very active for the first year of Imperial isolation, though their relationship remained strong. After Tetra was granted leave, however, the relationship deteoriated in the new, dull environment, much unlike the (relatively) cultured Vorcia before. They soon agreed to end their relationship, but remained on good terms nonetheless. Free Aterius After the fall of the Imperium, Tetra continued her career in the early months of the Ateri Free State, though upon the formation of the Estratocrata, she entered medical leave to go into therapy once more as a result of the war. Having lost much of her families wealth, she lives and manages Inya's Ateri businesses. Physicality As a member of Aterius' military, Tetra is expected to maintain peak physical performance at all times. Her genetic enhancements assist in maintaining form, and she maintains a muscular, but not exceedingly strong, physique, focused on endurance and stamina instead. Like many Ateri, she has moderately tanned skin. Personality Despite hardships, Tetra remains a steadfast and confident individual, rarely, if ever, willing to compromise her beliefs in justice, though her developing PTSD can inhibit her judgement and cause irrational thought. Ever curious and willing to learn, yet often brash to those she disagrees with, she is a divisive individual in more ways than one, and shows little restraint in showcasing her political, social and technological views. Tetra holds herself to a high moral code, which partly inspired her decision to join the medical corps - that saving lives, no matter who it is, is far more noble than taking them no matter the circumstances. These beliefs are rare in the heavily military influenced Ateri culture, leading to her being labelled as rebellious, slandering and even anti-Aterius by some, though she maintains that she is a proud patriot of the nation - just not necessarily of the government representing it. Outside of her activism and military career, Tetra is a sociable and trusting individual, willing to engage with just about anyone. She appears optimistic and happy at all times, a social strategem she learned as a result of her experiences with Inya, with little immediately noticeable negative traits other than her quickly apparent stubborness. Skills Tetra is an experienced field medic, with a diverse wealth of knowledge of the human body. Her medical training, coupled with her studies in biology, allow her the capability to both tend and create wounds with skill. As a result of the combat situations she was deployed in, she is not particularly skilled in stealth or martial arts, preferring to act as a support role in combat than an independant fighter, though she is capable of defending herself well. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Status: Alive Category:Normal Category:Sins Characters